


Paperwork

by bethbrokes, Eisette



Series: Eisette's SG-11 'verse [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Eisette's SG-11 'verse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbrokes/pseuds/bethbrokes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisette/pseuds/Eisette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva may or may not have been mainlining coffee at 2am, and to his surprise, she makes her presence known. Charlie soon realizes he's not the only member of SG-11 still on base - but it looks like he's the most sane!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

Anders was jolted awake by a series of sharp, unevenly-spaced, knocks on his office door. Startled as to who was even on base at this time of night - glancing at the clock on the wall he saw it was just past 2am (2am!) - he gathered the papers that had been his makeshift pillow and called out “Come in, it’s open.”  
He was pleasantly surprised to see his team-mate, Captain Eva Steel, throw the door wide open and stride in, taking a good look around the tiny office.  
“Steel?” She looked up at him, her examination of the various certificates and diplomas hung on his wall interrupted.  
“Oh, right, sorry to interrupt you, sir. I just wanted to give you that report on the data we collected on our last mission to P2X-389.” She pulled a rolled-up report from a pocket inside her BDU jacket and set it down in front of him.  
“At 2am?” Anders rubbed his eyes sleepily, wondering why she was so damn bouncy.  
“Well, I only just finished analysing the energy outputs from that gadget we found, and then I was gonna head home and give it you in the morning…” She trailed off, suddenly distracted by a photo of his family on the filing cabinet in the corner behind him. “Is that your family, sir?”  
With a wry smile, Anders realised this wasn’t just Eva’s normal hyperactivity - this was Eva after several espressos, no doubt complete with shots of the hazelnut syrup he knew she kept in her desk drawer.  
“Not all of it, Captain. Just my little sisters.” He smiled, thinking of the day it had been taken - he’d got his letter of acceptance into the Air Force Academy while he’d been babysitting his younger sisters one day, and one of them had insisted they take a photo all together with his face “all lit up like Times square at Christmas”.  
”Just your little sisters? There’s 4 of them!”  
“And my brother’s taking the picture.” Charlie chuckled. “So, why did turn up at my office this late at night, again, Steel?”  
“Oh right, yeah - I was on my way home when one of the night janitors said you were in your office, if I was looking for you.” She took another look around. “I didn’t even know you had an office… It’s nice.”  
He shrugged. “I guess.”  
There was a moment of silence as he watched her looking around, until her gaze fell once more onto the photo in the corner.  
“That’s a good photo of you, sir.”  
“Thanks. I like it. Obviously.” His attempt at flippancy turned a little awkward when he actually said it, but Eva smiled.  
“Anyway, I guess I should go home and get to bed. Coming, sir?” Anders’ heart skipped a beat before he realised she was eying the scattered paperwork knowingly. She was, of course, no stranger to sleeping at her desk, and it was usually him sending her home late at night. Not normally this late, but still - he appreciated what she was trying to do.  
“Sure, wait up a second and I’ll walk you to your car.” He began to collect the papers into his desk drawer to revisit in the morning.  
“Well that’d be mighty gentlemanly of you, kind sir.” she said, mimicking his Southern accent with a twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her lips.  
Hiding his smile, e shook his head in fake exasperation as he followed her out of his office.


End file.
